The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis auriculata×Coreopsis lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jethro Tull’.
The new Coreopsis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Atlanta, Ga. in May, 2002, of the Coreopsis auriculata cultivar Zamfir, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Coreopsis lanceolata cultivar Early Sunrise, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from the within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Atlanta, Ga. in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Alpharetta, Ga. since July, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.